Sunset Glow
by niky0n
Summary: AU. An Austria/Hungary/Switzerland fanfic with a bit of Prussia too. First Hetalia, or rather, fanfiction I made here ever. PLOT: A fateful meeting between a young Hungarian girl who transferred in a prestigious musical school in Vienna, and a musical prodigy Austrian boy who did nothing but to play his piano. [HIATUS]
1. PROLOGUE

I can still remember that fateful day, yes, that fateful day when I first met you.

I was a stranger; an alien in an unknown place, walking aimlessly in a school I know nothing about.

And there you were, hands on smooth, ivory keys, playing to a tune that I've never heard before.

Pressing my face on the window; I tried to look and see who is playing the piano at this time.

But then, your back faced the window, unfortunately.

While the colors and rays of sunset slowly stained everything in sight..

You slowly rose from the piano bench, and looked out the window..

I know I never felt this feeling before, this fluttering sensation..

As you smiled at me, looking deep within my eyes, the glow of the setting sun on your face..

"Hello."

That was the first thing you said to me.

That, I'll never forget.

**A/N** : _This is my first 'serious' fanfic, and please bear with me if I make any mistakes, since, I do write as a hobby only, but now I'm trying my best to write something good.. To polish my skills, yknow? So I would gladly appreciate any words of encouragement, and also, this is my first story involving AusHun, a pairing I'm starting to love nowadays._


	2. CHAPTER ONE : The Arrival of Elizaveta

It was a very cold morning of the 4th of April. The trees swayed as the wind blew, the sky looked like it was going to rain, and an audible, heavy sigh could be heard amongst the bustling of people, boarding off the plane. A girl with light brown hair, sadness reflected in her eyes, stepped down and unto the cold, damp soil, heaving a sigh mixed with sadness and relief. She went inside the airport, took her bags and stuff, and proceeded to a nearby café to sit down and relax, before going to the apartment where her friends are also staying, in Vienna.

She heaved a heavy sigh again as she sat down, and placed the heavy bags on the ground. It was her first time being and living this far from her family; living independently was one thing she hasn't been used to, since she was used to living with her family, and having someone to take care of her needs and anything, but now.. She doesn't know what to do, where to go.. in this alien and strange place that soon she would call her 'home'.

She looked at her cell phone. "Damn, that Gilbert. That jerk.", she muttered under her breath, as she slid the phone back in her pocket. Her childhood and family friend, Gilbert, who had been living in Austria for a while now, was supposed to go and pick her up in the airport. She sighed again. She didn't know how many times she had sighed that day already.

As she stood up, her phone in her pocket rang and vibrated. The sound of a symphony from Haydn rang around the café, and made some people stop and look at her. As her cheeks went pink from embarrassment as she tried to get her phone and answer it, a loud voice rang as she answered the phone.

"Hey, bitch, where have you gone off to, making me wait out here?! You know that it's too damn cold and I feel as if my fingers are gonna fall off.."

Gilbert. Still the same with that mouth of his.

She ended the call and slipped the phone again in her pocket, then picked up her bags, when she heard a familiar voice out of nowhere..

"Elizaveta!"

Elizaveta turned around, looking at a short girl with short blonde hair waving at her, with a sweet smile on her face. "Lili.", she muttered.

As Lili was about to approach her, she saw two familiar people nearby, also walking towards her. A white haired man with ruby red eyes, looking irritated and looked as if he was arguing with the guy who had blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Gilbert... and Vash. Long time no see.", Elizaveta said, as she approached them, and Lili took a hold on Elizaveta's arm.

"Long time, no see, Lizzie.", Lili said, looking up at Elizaveta with a sweet smile on her face.

Gilbert just gave a lazy wave of a hand. "Yo, Liz. Looking more feminine now, hm?", he commented, as he looked at Elizaveta from head to foot.

Elizaveta just gave him a soft chuckle. "Ja.. I guess it's been a long time since I wore guy clothes, don't you think?"

Gilbert gave a small smirk and slumped his shoulders as he walked towards her baggage. He carried most of her bags, as they walked towards the exit of the airport.

"So.. how's your parents in Budapest, by the way?", Gilbert asked as he opened the trunk of his car and began stuffing the bags in.

"Well, they're perfectly fine. Mom's feeling better, I guess.", Elizaveta said, as she opened the passenger door. "She's been doing well lately, and can do things without my father's or any nurse's help by herself. She's doing better.", she continued as she sat on the passenger's seat and slamming the door shut.

Vash opened the door and sat on the driver's seat. "We're glad to hear that.. Lili's been really worried and had been asking me to ask you about it..", he said as he closed the door. Lili got in the car and hugged his brother from behind his seat, her arms resting on Vash's shoulders. "Huh? When did I ever ask that, brother? You were the one getting worked up by all—"

Vash tried to turn his head to glare at Lili, but then sighed, and his cheeks turned a faint blush of pink. "It's.. Well.. I'm just worried for Elizaveta, okay? You know how she's been these days.. With her family and all..", he muttered to himself, but still audible for the two girls to hear.

"Aww.. But Vash.. You don't have to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine, okay?", she told him, as she pinched Vash's cheeks lightly. Vash blinked and his face turned a brighter shade of red as she looked at Elizaveta. "Oh, man! Your stuff was so heavy, Liz. What were in those bags, anyway?", Gilbert asked, as he sat and settled down on his seat, next to Lili. Vash coughed twice and started the engine of the car, as Elizaveta placed her hands back on her lap. She ignored Gilbert's question, by the way.

It took them an hour before they reached the apartment where her friends stayed. Gilbert still carried the bags, and into the apartment. Elizaveta, Vash and Lili followed him until they reached the second to the last door from the hallway, in the second floor of the building. "Here we are, home sweet—"

"Elizaveta!", a blonde guy opened the door and leaped towards Elizaveta, giving her a fierce hug. "Oh, girl, how I, like totally, missed you! It's good that you're now with us!"

"Feliks.. I.. can't breathe..", Elizaveta said as she gasped for air. Feliks laughed and loosened her arms around his best friend. "Like totally, we're already cramped in this apartment, but you should totally, you know, make yourself at home!", he said as he ushered Elizaveta inside the apartment.

The apartment looked decent enough. It was rather a big apartment as she can see; she would definitely have a place in a big apartment such as this, and fit in. Feliks ushered her inside, excitedly telling her, "I like, totally designed your room for you. Lili and Vash helped me too, unlike a certain someone over there."

Gilbert coughed as he tried to look into the refrigerator and grabbed a can of beer. He plopped himself down the couch and started to watch some TV.

"Hmp. Don't mind him. Let me show you your room, Liz!", Feliks said as he pulled her hand and guided her towards her room. "Here we are."

Feliks and Elizaveta entered the room. She can still hear the noise from the TV outside, and a heated debate from Gilbert and Vash over football. There was a clanking noise in the kitchen, maybe Lili was cooking something for dinner.

"I totally know that you're gonna like how I designed your room. Am I right, or am I totally right?", Feliks said, beaming with confidence.

Elizaveta looked around. The room was painted a pastel hue of green, and Feliks commented that he felt as if it was Elizaveta's favorite color and it was the same color as her eyes. The bed had a fluffy comforter on it, and Feliks told her that Vash specifically bought it from Hungary so that Elizaveta wouldn't feel that homesick and at least, it would warm and 'comfort' her, if ever she felt sad and lonely. Feliks continued on and said that the only thing Gilbert helped was putting and setting up the electrical stuff in her room, like light bulbs, etc. and nothing else, and that it took Feliks a lot of convincing to make Gilbert help them in any way, at least. Elizaveta just smiled and chuckled as she let herself fall onto the soft comforter on the bed, it still smelled of Hungary as she can remember correctly. The thoughts of Vash being thoughtful of her, and Gilbert's unwillingness to help but still helped anyway, and her best friend Feliks remembering her favorite color and even designing her room, made her smile a bit, feeling loved and cared for by her friends, washing down the sad and depressing feeling she had earlier when she arrived at the airport.

"Food's ready, everyone!", she heard Lili's voice, as she called everyone for dinner.

"Yay, food!", she heard Gilbert's annoying, obnoxious voice, as he headed towards the dining table. She can even hear Vash mutter some unkind words towards the Prussian, as he also headed towards the dining table.

Feliks walked over to Elizaveta and offered her a hand. "It's time for dinner, Liz."

She smiled as she took Feliks' hand and got up, and the two began to walk outside Elizaveta's room and shut the door behind them.

**A/N: **_It's been days since I posted the prologue, and now.. My new chapter, or rather, first chapter for my story is out. I'm just inspired by all the fanfics that I have read so far, and now I'm writing like crazy even though it's already 2AM in the morning. But I hope it's all worth it. As I had said in my profile, I may update my stories in a slow basis, since I don't have much time on my hands, since I have school and other stuff.. The AusHun stuff is still far away, I guess, because I want to develop the story and not rush into things like other writers do.. I want to make you feel what the characters are feeling, a gradual, slowly but surely kind of feeling.. You know what I'm talking about.. And because I'm also a Switzerland x Hungary shipper (they need more love, okay), I incorporated some cute stuff for my second OTP, besides AusHun, of course._

_Thank you for reading and see you on the next update! [BTW, Happy Valentine's Day~! This is my gift to all of you~]_


	3. CHAPTER TWO : The Beginning (Part One)

**A/N:**_For those who didn't know, these are the main characters of my story (which means they appear often):_

_Elizaveta Hedervary – Hungary_

_Roderich Edelstein – Austria_

_Vash Zwingli – Switzerland_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt – Prussia_

_Feliks Łukasiewicz – Poland_

_Lili Zwingli – Liechtenstein_

_I may add some new characters later..I can't wait to write the chapter where HE (not Austria) comes along. Just wait for it._

* * *

**The Beginning [PART I]**

It was a peaceful day in Budapest. The trees swayed as the wind blew, the sky is clear and of a crystalline blue, and laughter from children playing outside can be heard through the streets of the town. But there was one girl, one girl who was holding her father's hand as they walked back to their home - the father holding a bouquet of roses for her wife and the girl, holding an Edelweiss that is in full bloom. The girl smiled at her father as they walked towards the door of their house.

"Will Mom like our gifts for her, Dad?", the girl asked, her big, green eyes focused on her father, who was now giving her a warm smile as he patted her head.

"Well, of course, my little girl. Mom will not only like these, but she would absolutely love it, I'm sure."

February 14th. Valentine's Day. It was a peaceful day in Budapest. A peaceful day, indeed.

"The awesome me's now bringing his awesome gifts!"

Elizaveta looked at Gilbert, who just barged into their house without even knocking.

"Ugh. Gilbert. You don't know how to knock before you enter someone's house, do you?", she asked, as she approached the little albino.

"Kesesese! Dad told me I should go over and bring this to you.", he whispered, as he dropped the big package on the floor. "Just keep it a secret, okay?"

"Gilbert, what is this?", Elizaveta asked as she tore open the wrapping of the package. She opened the box, and she found a toy air gun inside of it. Her mouth turned into a wide smile, and hugged the albino, repeatedly thanking him for the gift.

"I know you would like it. Dad was planning to give it to you on Christmas, but he was busy back then, so he only got the time to deliver this just now.", Gilbert said as he dropped another box in front of Elizaveta. "And this is my awesome gift to you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Elizaveta smiled as she opened the box. She found a pair of flower hair pins inside, and her mouth turned into a frown when she saw them.

"What the hell, Gilbert? You know that I don't use these stuff.", she said as she closed the box.

"Aww, but Eliza.. I'm just really curious as to how you would look like if you wore those pins..", Gilbert whined and earned a smack on the head from Elizaveta.

"Well.. Here. I.. bought it for you.", Elizaveta grabbed a big box from the other room, and showed it to Gilbert. "When my Dad and I were in town, I saw this and it quickly reminded me of you.", she said, as the little albino excitedly grabbed his present and opened it.

"Huh? A bird?", there was a look of disappointment on his face. "A bird? A bird reminded you of le awesome me?"

Elizaveta scratched her head as she tried to think of an explanation. "Well.. Yes.. I don't know what came over to my mind when I saw that little, yellow creature in the pet shop we passed by earlier.. When I looked at it, it kinda looked like something that I can give to you..", she answered.

The albino looked at the little bird again. 'Well, it's kinda cute, I guess', Gilbert thought to himself. He opened the lock of the cage and out flew the little bird. It landed on Gilbert's head, snuggling itself on its new owner's head.

"Look! I think he likes you already!", Elizaveta exclaimed, as she pointed at the little bird.

Gilbert chuckled as he patted the little bird's head. "Well, he's awesomely cute, just like the awesome me. Now that I think about it, I think I know what to name this little cutie."

Elizaveta looked at Gilbert with curious eyes. "What?"

The albino smiled.

"I'll name him.. Gilbird."

* * *

Two hours passed, and the two little kids were out playing on the lawn. Elizaveta chased after Gilbert with her new toy air gun, and the albino was running away, while laughing and screaming, "You can't chase le awesome me, you know, Eliza!", but then quickly stopped at his tracks when he saw a moving van park in front of the house next to Elizaveta's.

"Eliza.. We have a new neighbor! I wonder if there's gonna be a new kid in town! I hope he's as awesome as le awesome me!", Gilbert exclaimed, as Elizaveta also stopped running, and looked at the direction where Gilbert was looking.

"A new neighbor, huh?"

* * *

The two kids found themselves hiding in the bushes, looking at their new neighbors as they got off their car. A smiling man who didn't look Hungarian at all opened the passenger door of the car, and a beautiful woman in her early 30's got off and held the smiling man's hand. Two kids got off the car as well, the older one, a boy, was wearing an indifferent and aloof expression, while the other one, a girl, was holding a teddy bear, and was smiling while she talked to her older brother. 'I'm guessing that they moved from another country, because they don't look Hungarian at all.', Elizaveta thought to herself, while the obnoxious Gilbert got out from their hiding place and ran towards their new neighbor's kids.

"Hey! Le awesome me is here to welcome you in our town! Nice to meet you, the name is Gilbert Beilschmidt!", he exclaimed as held out his hand. The older boy just looked at the albino's hand, but didn't shake it.

Elizaveta facepalmed herself as she got out of the bushes as well. She approached the albino and their new neighbors, wearing a tired expression on her face. "I'm sorry for my weird friend right here. It's.. his normal behavior, really.", she said as she looked at the two kids in front of her. "By the way, I'm Elizaveta Hedervary, and I'm gonna be one of your neighbors here.." she introduced herself, then pointed at her house. "My house is over there, just right next to yours."

Gilbert put an arm around Elizaveta's shoulders as he pointed at his house as well.

"And my house is over there, right next to Eliza's.", he said, grinning.

The little girl were about to approach them with a smile when all of a sudden, her older brother stopped her from doing so.

"Stop. We don't know who these punks are. They look dangerous to me.", the older boy said, as he looked at the toy air gun Elizaveta was holding in her hands.

"W-wait! How dare you call us punks! And we're not dangerous, you rude bastard!", Gilbert said as he was about to lunge towards the older boy. Fortunately, Elizaveta stopped him just in time by grabbing the collar of the angry albino.

"Gilbert. They're just new here. Control yourself.", she said as she breathed in a lungful of air. 'This blonde little kid doesn't look very nice at all.", Elizaveta thought to herself as the older boy scowled at them.

"See? This weird albino even tried to attack me, Lili!", he told her little sister, as he urged that the two of them should go inside the house.

"Aww.. But brother.. I want to make new friends here.. And they look really nice..", the little girl, Lili, said as she looked at Elizaveta and Gilbert. "And it was rude of you to call them punks, you know?", she reprimanded her older brother as she placed her hands on her brother's arm that was stopping her from getting close from Elizaveta and Gilbert. "Be nice, brother."

The albino babbled on nonsense at Elizaveta, when she noticed that the little girl from earlier, was about to approach them, with a smile on her face. She gave the little girl a smile in return.

"Hello. My name is Lili Zwingli, and my family and I are from Switzerland.", the little girl said, as she held out her hand to Elizaveta. "Nice to meet you.. Elizaveta, right?"

Elizaveta smiled as she took Lili's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Lili. I hope we didn't do anything weird and suspicious for your older brother to act like that..", she said.

Lili chuckled. "No, no. Brother is always like that. He worries for my safety too much, and also, he's just a sour grape, as always.. I apologize for his rude behavior from earlier. I hope you don't take his words to heart."

"Well, no worries! Eliza and I aren't easily affected by the stupid remarks your brother gave us earlier..", Gilbert said, with a hint of sarcasm, as he glared at the older boy. The older boy glared back at Gilbert. It looked as if the two held a glaring competition. Elizaveta noticed this and gave Gilbert a smack on the head. Lili reprimanded her brother for glaring at Gilbert, and considered it a rude gesture.

"Well.. since my older brother obviously doesn't want to introduce himself, I'll introduce him for you. His name is Vash Zwingli, and I am guessing he's the same age as you, guys..", Lili said, as she tried to push her big brother towards the two kids in front of them. Lili noticed that their parents were taking a long time putting the crates in their house, and didn't even notice that the two kids were talking to their new neighbors.

Lili, pushing with all her might, accidentally pushed her older brother with a bit more force than she intended to, and her brother, accidentally, knocked Elizaveta over and landed on top of her.

"Hey! Are you all right?", Elizaveta asked, her arms loosely wrapped around the blushing Swiss. Elizaveta tried to get a better look on Vash's face, but he quickly stood up, trying to hide the blush from his face.

"Elizaveta! Are you alright?", Gilbert asked, as Elizaveta tried to get the dirt off her pants.

"Yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine. But what about Vash?", she asked, as she looked towards Vash, who was biting his lower lip, and still had a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Brother, are you okay?", Lili asked Vash, as she held her older brother's hand. Vash tried to hide his face from her little sister, trying to suppress the warm feeling that was building up inside him. He looked at Elizaveta, and noticed that.. she's kinda pretty, now that I think about it..

The words he thought were running inside his mind, accidentally slipped from his own mouth, unconsciously. Lili stared at her older brother, with her big, green eyes, in awe and amazement. She never heard her older brother compliment another person before, and she knows that her brother rarely even gives a compliment, even to her.

Elizaveta looked at Vash, surprised. 'Me? Pretty?' She asked herself. She can't believe the words the Swiss told her, for she rarely hears those words from other people, besides her parents, or Gilbert's parents, or when Gilbert knocks his head with something and starts babbling unbelievable nonsense.

At Elizaveta's side, Gilbert can't stop himself from laughing his socks off. "Pretty?!", he rolled on the ground, laughing. Vash glared at him, but his cheeks were obviously blushing from embarrassment. As Gilbert tried to wobbly stand up from too much laughter, he rubbed his eyes as he said, "You should get your eyes checked, Vashy, ole boy."

Vash was about to lunge at him, annoyed and irritated with the nickname the albino just gave him, when Lili grabbed her older brother's arm. "Brother.", she said in a pleading voice. Vash tried to compose himself, breathe in, breathe out. He wouldn't let himself stoop to the obnoxious, albino's level by fighting him. Yes, by doing so, he would show that he is more mature and responsible than this stupid little kid..

"Lili. Vash. Time for dinner.", the beautiful woman from earlier, called out to her children from the doorway. Lili and Vash's parents were already finished unloading the crates from the moving van, and the children didn't notice that the sun was already setting. Lili was the first to go inside the house. "Coming, mom!", she said as she excitedly went into her new home. Vash, looking hesitant to go inside, looked at Elizaveta nervously and asked, "Do you.. want to come over some time? I also have my own air gun.. We can play together.. If you want to."

Elizaveta looked at Vash, noticing how cute Vash's cheeks blushed furiously, as he fidgeted, and was now looking at the ground. She smiled at him. "Of course! Gilbert and I can come over tomorrow, and cool! You even have your own air gun!", she exclaimed, as she went and wrapped her arms around the blushing Swiss. "See you tomorrow, ja?", she asked.

Vash stuttered as he answered. "J.. Ja."

He quickly ran towards the doorway, casting one final glance at Elizaveta, who was waving goodbye at him, the corners of his mouth lifting a bit into a small smile, as he slowly closed the door. Elizaveta looked back at Gilbert, who was patting Gilbird on his shoulder, and was whispering something to the little bird. "Hey! Let's go home.", she told the albino as she started to get going.

"I think that Vash guy likes you.", Gilbert said, as he started to follow Elizaveta.

Elizaveta looked at Gilbert with a shocked expression. "What the hell, Gilbert? You always talk nonsense, and this is the most foolish thing you've ever told me, so far.", she told him, as they were about to reach the door of Elizaveta's house. "I bet you're just hungry, thinking about foolish stuff like that. You should go home now."

Gilbert chuckled to himself. 'Well, Elizaveta really was a naïve girl', he thought to himself. He smiled at her, and also went on his way towards his house. "Okay, okay. I guess I'm just hungry."

Elizaveta entered the house to find her mom smiling at her, holding the Edelweiss she brought for her earlier. She hugged her mom, and she can see her dad putting the bouquet of roses into a nice, white vase in the living room.

'This had been a nice, peaceful day.', she thought to herself, as she held her mom's hand.

* * *

**A/N : **_Finally! I almost had a writer's block from writing this chapter. I was trying to force my brain to formulate ideas, but this was what I can only think of, as of the moment. This chapter is obviously a filler, but I want to show how the characters met, etc. And yes, this chapter has a lot of PruHun and SwissHun in it. Don't worry, I'm saving the best for AusHun, of course. You'll just have to wait for that chapter, okay? I'll try my best to write it as soon as I can._

_Review, favorite and follow. :)_


	4. CHAPTER THREE : The Beginning (Part Two)

**The Beginning [Part II]**

* * *

Budapest. November 10th.

It was a rather cold morning in the town where Gilbert, Elizaveta, Vash and Lili lived in. Even though it was still autumn, and there was no snow yet, the townspeople can already feel the winter breeze already.

Gilbert, the little albino, when he woke up, found himself lying on the floor. His little bird, Gilbird, was still sleeping, snuggling within the warm covers of the blanket on Gilbert's bed. Elizaveta, on the other hand, was shivering even though she had blankets on, while she walked towards the fire place in her house to warm herself up. Vash and Lili, who always woke up early (a habit they developed while living in Switzerland), were already at the dining table, enjoying a warm cup of chocolate and Gundel palacsinta* with their parents.

Days like these seem to pass in the little town in Budapest.

"Elizaveta! Elizaveta!"

Elizaveta turned around while sitting near the fireplace. Gilbert was running towards her, now panting, holding an air gun that she assumed was brand new. "Hey, hey! My Dad bought this new air gun for me, Elizaveta!", Gilbert said, full of excitement in his voice. "Let's play outside!", he said, as he tried to pull Elizaveta away from the fire place. "W-Wait, Gilbert! I need to get my air gun in my room, and put warmer clothes on.", Elizaveta said, as she pulled away from Gilbert's grip on her wrist. She sighed, when she got to her room to get ready, since she was initially planning to stay at her house, warming herself near the fireplace and drinking hot chocolate while watching her favorite cartoons. "Oh well.", she muttered to herself, now holding the air gun the little albino's father had given her as a late Christmas present, ten months ago. Elizaveta opened the door, and shivered as the cold, winter breeze rushed into her house. Gilbert was already there outside, pulling the arm of an irritated Vash, and Gilbert doesn't seem to notice, since he was smiling and laughing while the Swiss continued to speak unkind words to the little albino.

"Oh, where's Lili?", Elizaveta asked, as she noticed that Vash's little sister was nowhere in sight.

Vash stopped cursing the little albino immediately when he heard Elizaveta's voice. He stiffened as he tried to look at her, and to answer her question.

"Umm.. L-Lili? Uh.. She's.. at the market.. With my mom today, fortunately.", he answered, then glared at the little albino while he tried to remove the hands of Gilbert off his arm. "Since we're playing with our air guns today, I think it would be safer for Lili to not come with us."

Elizaveta nodded in agreement. Gilbert, on the other hand, wore a smug expression as he spoke, "You're just worried that I might hit on your sister or something.", and this irritated Vash, as he pointed his air gun at the little albino. "You! You better run, you bastard!"

* * *

Orange, yellow, brown. The ground was covered with fallen leaves, slightly bristled by the soft winter breeze as three children were chasing each other, towards the town's only park. Their screams and laughter can be heard everywhere, and the cursing of the little Swiss can also be heard, as well.

"You! Come back here!", the little Swiss shouted at the little albino, who was already a couple of meters away from him. He can clearly see the albino smirking at him, and he can read how the albino's lips go, "Kesesese!" He tightened his grip around the air gun he's been holding, now that he's at his limit, he would now shoot the little albino with all the pellet ammo he had stored in his toy air gun. He pointed at the gun towards the little albino, who was taken by surprise by how serious the Swiss looked at him, or rather glared at him. The little Swiss can hear a female's voice from behind him, after he had taken his aim and had already fired his gun towards the albino. "Vash, stop!" It was the only words that can be heard when they saw a kid fell down on his knees, clutching his arm in pain.

"Vash! Look what you have done!", the little Hungarian shouted at the flustered Swiss, who was looking at the little hand on his shoulder. When Vash fired his gun towards the surprised and shocked albino, fortunately (and unfortunately for Vash), he managed to dodge the bullet and it hit another kid instead, who was running from something, or someone. The kid was wearing a pink dress, and ribbon around his blonde hair. He was crying now, clutching his arm in pain, mumbling something like, "Please.. Like.. Totally.. Stop.. I don't want to be hurt like this anymore.."

The albino approached him with a worried expression on his face. "Umm.. M-Miss? Are you alright? Please stop crying..", he said as he tried to console the crying kid. Vash and Elizaveta quickly ran towards the albino to check if the kid was alright. Elizaveta kneeled in front of the little kid and two emerald eyes met as Elizaveta tried to touch the arm where the bullet hit. "Are you alright? Are you—"

Elizaveta's voice was cut off when she realized that she was hugged suddenly by the crying little kid. "Please.. Please save me.. I don't want to be in pain anymore..", he whispered, almost choking on his words. She felt how cold the little kid's body was, his clothes were in tatters, his face smeared with dirt. He felt like sticks and bones as Elizaveta patted the little kid's back. "Now, now. Don't cry. I'm here. We're here. Don't cry anymore.", she whispered into the little kid's ear, as the kid continued to sob. And on that day, that very day, the first snow started to fall.

* * *

"I haven't like, totally eaten these kinds of food for years!"

Smiles were all around the dining table as the little kid continued to eat. It was evident on his face how happy he was, and how hungry he was before he came to Elizaveta's house. Vash was grounded by his parents, for the very first time, and he might be able to not see his friends for two weeks. Gilbert, on the other hand, was also grounded; it didn't surprise his parents that the cause of all the commotion was their obnoxious little son.

The little kid looked at Elizaveta with curious eyes when he noticed that she was staring at him.

"Umm. Is there.. anything wrong? Do I still have dirt on my face?", he asked, and tried to touch his own face while saying so.

Elizaveta came back to her senses. "Oh.. No! I was just wondering.. How did you became like that? Who were you running from? Why.. are you in a dress?"

The little boy chuckled as he heard the last question. He looked back at his food, stared at it, before he answered. "Let me introduce myself first. My name is Feliks Łukasiewicz, I'm from a country north from here.", he smiled a bit as he said the name of his homeland. "I'm from Poland."

Elizaveta moved her chair closer to Feliks, eager to hear more of his story. Feliks smiled at this, and continued, "I was totally happy when I was in Poland. It was really peaceful there, just as peaceful like your town here. And the dress? Well, I just like wearing them."

His face grew dark as he continued, "But then, in the town where I lived, there came a big stranger who took me away from my parents and even took my other friends..", he began to sob as the bad memories returned to him.

"We were forced to work for him, in a cold, frozen city in Russia. The companions I had there, the ones I can remember, were four or five, I guess. It was always cold, we were always hungry, we were rarely fed, and when I got the chance to escape, after finishing a day's worth of selling pipes in the frozen streets of Moscow, I got on a truck that was said was going to a town in Hungary.. And now here I am..", he said, and smiled bitterly as he continued.

"My friends.. I don't know what happened to them.. Toris! Oh my God..", he cried, putting his hands over his mouth and the words came out muffled. "I left my dearest friend behind.. Toris..", he sobbed, trying to hide his face from Elizaveta, who put her arms around his shaking body, tightening her embrace when she noticed how cruel it was for her to remind Feliks the pain he had to go through, and the pain of leaving his friends behind, the pain of being alone..

Elizaveta tried to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. Everything will be alright, everything will be okay, she repeatedly uttered. Yes. Everything will be alright as long as they were together. Feliks will no longer be alone, as long as he had Elizaveta.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

A year passed in the peaceful town in Budapest. Everyone was smiling as the birthday boy tried to fight the urge to cry. 'It's been a year, since I came here.', he thought to himself as he blew the birthday candles on the cake. Elizaveta's parents gladly accepted Feliks into their family, and it didn't take him a while to fit in. He was glad that there was a family who wanted to accept him, to take him in.. He thought that he would always be alone, now that his parents are gone.

His parents.. He can't imagine how the cruel Russian killed his parents, thinking that he might find the little Polish there.. He cried and cried in Elizaveta's arms when he heard of the news from Elizaveta's parents, who tried their best to find Feliks' parents in Poland.. But..

Feliks tried to smile. I won't cry now. Not again. Not when everyone I love is here.

He looked around, at Elizaveta's parents smiling as they grabbed a piece of cake, and to Elizaveta, who was laughing at Gilbert choking on his food, while the smirking Vash was prepared to hit the albino's back, full force. He wouldn't let others see his tears again. Maybe except for Elizaveta, who was the most important person to him now.

His mind lingered to a faded memory of an old friend. "Toris.", he muttered as he scooped a spoonful of cake.

I hope that you are doing well and fine. I wish to see you again.

He got away from his thoughts when he noticed a warm hand over his right one.

"Elizaveta."

Thank you. Thank you for everything.

* * *

**A/N : **_I managed to finish this chapter while listening to some jazz music. Hahaha. I really tried my best to write this as interesting and as canon as possible, like Feliks' relations with the Baltics and Russia and such.. Well.. I tried my best! I hope you enjoy reading this.. And since it's the weekend, I might write two or three chapters, and also a special chapter since my birthday is also a few days away~ Thank you for reading this, and I promise, the AusHun moments will come, have patience, my little grasshoppers. ^^_

_Review, favorite and follow. :)_

___*Gundel palacsinta - Gundel pancake, stuffed with walnuts and served in chocolate sauce, often flambéed._

* * *

**P.S. **_I almost forgot. It's Toris AKA Lithuania's birthday today! I didn't know that, and I'm glad I mentioned him in this chapter._


End file.
